Mon village
by T'Pau
Summary: C'Est Juste une photo de Bones Qui inspirée délire CE UNE! Vos commentaires Bienvenus SONT, merci!
1. Chapter 1

Lorsque j'ai vu cette photo et cette robe, le phantasme a commencé…jamais je ne pourrai là porter mais on a toujours le droit de rêver!

**Disclaimer:**la série Bones, les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Hart Hanson, à Katy Reich et à la Fox. J'ai écrit cette fic pour mon plaisir et pour le vôtre puisque nous partageons la même passion!

Je ne touche pas d'argent pour ce divertissement. Je m'éclate, c'est bon pour le moral.

**Saison: **pour le moment, mon cerveau est bloqué sur la saison 5 au gré de son déroulement.

**Spoiler:**la robe, ben oui, c'est tout!

**Type: **tout va bien se passé

**Résumé: **pas encore compris la syntaxe de Yoda, alors….

**Mon village**

**Trilogie**

**BONES STAR: Wars!**

**Episode un: scandale!**

Tempérance Brennan arriva au parking sur les chapeaux de roues, fit hurler ses pneus et se gara brutalement. Elle était en colère mais juste un peu alors ! D'un pas vif, elle arriva aux portes vitrées du labo qui, heureusement s'ouvrirent avant qu'elle ne s'encastre dedans. Ses talons claquèrent sur le dallage et les fouines se retournèrent, alertées par le bruit. Au visage de l'anthropologue, pas besoin d'être devin pour saisir son état d'esprit.

Le portrait craché de la harpie en furie ! Brennan, apparemment débordait de rage !

Angéla toujours dans la finesse s'exclama à son adresse :

- Oh, oh ma chérie ! Quelque chose te préoccupe ou il faut directement déclencher l'Alerte Rouge ! T'as l'air furax !

- GRRR! Je vais les tuer! Tu vas voir!…Je vais les éclater façon puzzle!

- Wouah! OK!…Tous aux abris les gars!… Brennan en boule! Je demande à voir!

Ni une, ni deux, l'artiste fonça vers le bureau où s'était engouffrée son amie quelques instants plus tôt.

- Alors, on dirait que ton rendez-vous ne s'est pas bien passé! Tu racontes?…

Brennan s'était totalement crispée et avait quelques problèmes d'élocution, dus certainement à la colère qui l'étouffait.

- Non mais tu te rends compte! Ce Cullen, je vais…il mériterait…Et Booth!…même pas prit ma défense!…celui-là je le retiens! Et tu le crois ça?…cette petite…cette blondasse!…Et puis…

Elle s'écroula en larmes sur le canapé.

Angéla vint s'assoir et consola son amie quelques minutes, lui laissant un moment pour se calmer et reprendre ses esprits.

Attrapa deux verres dans le petit bar dissimulé de la grande bibliothèque et versa dans chacun une grande lampée de liquide brun que Brennan but cul sec, sous les yeux horrifiés de la dessinatrice.

- Hé! Heu…il est seulement dix heures là! T'as certainement pas petit déjeuner ce matin! Si tu continues comme ça, t'es bonne pour aller, à poil, discuter avec les pigeons!

- Un autre.

- Non..Non, non… tu vas être malade! Ça servira à rien en plus!

Brennan la défia d'un regard mauvais quelques instants encore puis finalement sourit.

- Tu as raison Ange! Je me suis fait assez chambrée pour aujourd'hui!

- OK, maintenant, racontes-moi tout!

Brennan se redressa, prit une grande inspiration pour retrouver un semblant de zénitude et commença:

- Cullen ne veut pas que je travaille sur cette affaire!

- Pourquoi? S'écria Angéla, scandalisée à son tour.

- Tu veux ses paroles exactes?

Hochement de tête d'Angéla, toute ouïe.

- Je cite: Docteur Brennan, malgré vos qualités, vos compétences remarquables. Vous n'avez pas le bon profil pour participer activement à cette mission. Vous êtes mignonne, non très belle. Dois-je dire même, mais il vous manque le truc…sexy…vampirique…que…vous voyez? La touche féminine pour vous fondre dans ce rôle particulier!

- Quoi!…il a osé dire ça? Quel abruti! Et Booth?

- Il est allé tout bonnement dans son sens! Me disant que je n'avais rien d'une séductrice! Elle s'étouffa presque sur le dernier mot. Mortifiée.

Il va travailler avec…

- Perotta!

Signe d'acquiescement de Brennan effondrée, prête à pleurer de nouveau.

- Cette petite peste louche sur Booth depuis des semaines Brennan! Et comme tu ne fais rien, elle va profiter de l'opportunité pour le mettre dans son lit! Réagis bon sang!

- Non tu te trompes! Ce n'est pas cela qui me peine! Le plus…

- C'est pas ça?…Tu te fous de moi! T'es folle de rage! De jalousie! Je t'ai vu lorsque cette petite allumeuse minaude avec Booth! T'es prête à lui arracher les yeux! Alors t…

Brennan ne répondit rien comme si tout le poids du monde lui était tombé, d'un coup, sur les épaules.

Faisant enfin face à la juste vérité. Elle était totalement dingue de son partenaire mais…n'osait pas violer la ligne que lui-même avait instaurée quelques années plus tôt.

De partenaire, il était devenu ami, d'ami en confident et d'ami.. presque intime jusqu' devenir son amour secret!

- Je ne peux pas lutter Ange! Je crois que je vais…

- Renoncer? Alors là! Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis? Il t'aime depuis…

- J'ai attendu trop longtemps, j'ai été aveugle! Il s'est lassé….c'est tout! Il a des besoins comme tous hommes normalement constitué. Je ne lui reproche rien! Finit-elle dévastée.

Angéla se tut un moment regardant son amie en pleine détresse qui venait d'avouer, Enfin, ses sentiments pour leur ami. Angéla aurait du sauter de joie mais tout partait en live…

Réfléchies Angéla, c'est le moment de t'exploser les neurones. Brennan devient hyper rationnelle et complètement catatonique. Faut que tu trouve quelque chose…ok…elle rôda autour de Brennan tel un guépard à l'affut quelques moments sans que Brennan ne réagisse du tout puis:

- Ok! Il est quoi là? Regardant sa montre. Dix heures trente sept! Je déclare officiellement le décès de Tempérance Brennan la coincée, à cette heure!

- Pardon? Qu'est-ce que dis? Je ne comprends …

- Pas besoin de comprendre! Laisses toi faire, c'est tout! Aujourd'hui, la nouvelle Brennan vient de naitre!…

Elle remplie de nouveau les verres d'une généreuse lampée de whisky et Brennan suivit totalement perdue!

- A ta santé!

Angéla partit donc voir Cam puis informa Hodgins, son ex petit ami, de la situation et qui paru tout aussi scandalisé.

Depuis leurs enlèvements et l'affaire du fossoyeur, Hodgins avait développé son amitié pour Brennan. Du respect, une grande affection malgré..Bah…C'était Brennan avec une personnalité particulière mais terriblement courageuse et ça, c'était fondamental pour lui. Alors lorsque Booth arriva vers midi pour emmener Brennan déjeuner, l'accueil fut, on ne peut plus froid.

Booth vint le saluer, enjoué.

- Hé! Hodgins, toujours le nez dans vos miasmes! Ça va? Bones est dans son bureau?

Pas de réponse, ni même un quelconque mouvement prouvant que l'agent avait été entendu.

- Hé, Hodgins, j'vous parle!

Le botaniste daigna lever les yeux de son microscope pour regarder Booth froidement.

- Je ne parle pas aux hommes qui font du mal à mes amis, c'est clair? Sa voix froide comme la banquise et sans détourner les yeux.

Ils s'affrontèrent ainsi quelques instants puis…

- OK Hodgins, apparemment on a un problème! Bones vous a raconté!

- Non pas Brennan. Angéla! Elles sont parties ensemble. Brennan était…bon sang! Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait? C'était un fantôme en partant d'ici!

- C'est un malentendu Hodgins! Je vais arranger ça!

- Sûr de vous, hein? Avouez au moins que vous en avez marre d'attendre et que Perotta est plus facile, abordable, que le docteur B…et blonde, bien foutue et p…

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez? Je…

- Vous êtes un salaud Booth! Vous connaissez Brennan pourtant! Elle a ses défauts, difficile de l'approcher mais vous savez tout de son passé! Fallait pas jouer avec elle! E…

Un violent coup de poing vint interrompre la tirade d'Hodgins qui chuta lourdement en se tenant la mâchoire.

- Vous avez raison! En se relevant avec difficulté, moitié groggy. Mais il reprit encore: Jouer les durs. Les super mecs. Les tombeurs, vous savez faire ça hein!

Booth laissa tomber ses bras le long de son corps, désarçonné. Puis retenta une explication…

- Hodgins, vous me connaissez! Vous pensez sérieusement que je pourrais faire, sciemment, du mal à Bones? C'est faux! Ecoutez- moi donc…

Je lui ai demandé de sortir avec moi vendredi soir et nous avons passé le dimanche midi et après midi ensemble. Si vous ne me croyez pas, demandez à Parker! Mon fils était là! Ses s'allumèrent encore, triomphant en cherchant fébrilement dans sa poche.. Elle m'a même donné sa clef!

- Comprends plus rien moi!

- Heu…on est deux, mon ami! Je pensais avoir été clair…pourtant. La voix désespérée.

- Ok!.. Si on faisait une pause là, j'ai besoin d'un remontant! Vous avez une sacrée droite! Je vais devoir manger de la purée pendant au moins quinze jours, moi!

- Désolé Hodgins. Excusez-moi! Je vous emmène déjeuner. Je suis un peu à cran depuis ce matin! Vous avez été la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase.

- Bon. Ça va. Vous allez me racontez tout ça, hein?

Booth n'offrit aucune résistance et ils allèrent s'installer au Dinners.

**Voulez- vous vraiment savoir ce qu'ils se disent? Que choisiront-ils pour le déjeuner? Pourquoi Booth est à cran?**

**Suivez les aventures de mon village dans le prochain épisode…bon y'a des gens, des vaches…oups pardon! c'est mon village…pas le sien**


	2. Chapter 2

**Episode deux: méprise**

On prit commande alors que les deux hommes restaient silencieux. Le plat arriva et Booth tenta de manger mais picora du bout des lèvres sans encore parler.

- Bon. D'accord! Si vous ne mangez pas, c'est que c'est encore plus grave que cela en a l'air! Je vous écoute! Et c'est quoi le truc avec Perotta?

- Il n'y a rien du tout, bon sang! Ok, elle me drague mais je n'ai rien fait pour! Ok, c'est une belle fille et je n'ai pas les yeux dans la poche!…ça ne vous ai jamais arrivé de regarder quelqu'un d'autre qu'Angéla?

- Ok, on est des mecs! Je vous l'accorde! Mais si vous avez demandé à Brennan de sortir avec vous….elle a accepté?

- Ben oui! Enfin je pensais... Je croyais…

- Bon sang! Vous êtes aussi compliqué l'un que l'autre! Vous lui avez demandé de sortir avec vous, oui ou non? C'est clair là?

- Pas aussi clairement…mais ça voulait dire la même chose..!

- Vous connaissez Brennan depuis…cinq ans c'est ça? Et vous comptez qu'elle interprète vos paroles? Vous lui avez dit quoi exactement?

- Je lui ai demandé d'être… mon village…répondit Booth timidement.

- Quoi? Hodgins ouvrit de grands yeux et …pouffa.

- Votre village! Vous rigolez là? …Non!… c'était sensé vouloir dire: sortir avec vous? Je rêve! Pincez-moi! Je rêve!

Sa voix avait porté et les clients proches tournèrent la tête vers eux.

- Ben, vous avez un sacré vocabulaire imagé! J'en reviens pas! Un aveugle qui parle à une sourde! Pas étonnant que ça merdoie lamentablement!

- Bon! Je fais quoi maintenant? J'attends qu'elle revienne? Je m'explique? Je…Où Angéla l'a-t-elle emmenée d'abord?

- Mais j'en sais rien moi! Avec Angéla, faut s'attendre à tout!

- ça me rassure pas ça!

- Angéla défendrait Brennan bec et ongles. Si vous vouliez éviter les ennuis Booth, vous auriez du vous exprimer clairement, comme un humain normal et pas comme un spécialiste du langage codé! Surtout avec Brennan! Surtout avec elle!

Hodgins composa le numéro d'Angéla….elle ne répond pas.

- Bones non plus! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles font? Où sont-elles? Ecoutez Hodgins, je ne peux pas rester plus longtemps; faut absolument que j'y aille; on doit être prêt pour vingt heure et j'ai encore pas mal de choses à régler. Je compte sur vous. Vous m'appelez, hein? Dés que vous avez du nouveau!

- Ok, ok. Vous pouvez compter sur moi Booth. Entre mecs, il faut bien s'épauler de temps en temps! Je vous appelle. Au boulot. Allez!

- Ecoutez agent Perotta…je suis flatté mais je n'ai aucune attirance pour vous.

- Booth, vous plaisantez! Je vois bien que je ne vous suis pas indifférente! En s'approchant d'une façon câline et sexy.

Booth l'a repoussa gentiment.

- Je ne veux pas vous blesser mais j'aime le docteur Brennan alors…

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a enfin? Elle est froide, hautaine, suffisante, prétentieuse, inhumaine…ses yeux lançaient des éclairs et la jeune femme parlait sans intention de se faire évincer aussi facilement.

- ça suffi Perotta! Vous allez trop loin! Booth serrait la mâchoire de dégout. Vous n'avez aucune chance, c'est clair? Vous n'arrivez pas à la cheville de Ma Bones! C'est bien entré dans votre tête?

- Perotta!

Booth et la jeune femme se fixèrent presque au garde à vous sans bouger. Cullen était entré sans bruit, alerté par le tonnerre des voix dans le bureau de l'agent spécial.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici?

- Heu…rien monsieur. Divergence d'opinion, c'est tout!

- J'ai tout entendu! Alors Booth, arrêtez de faire votre cinéma! Le docteur Brennan pose problème?

- Non monsieur, pas du tout!

Devant le regard incisif et interrogatif de son chef

- En fait, elle est introuvable depuis qu'elle est partie vers dix heures trente du labo avec Angéla. Même leurs portables ne répondent pas!

- Bon. Cullen réfléchit.- Pas la peine de s'inquiéter tout de suite. Brennan était furieuse en sortant d'ici mais c'est une femme intelligente. On est d'accord? Elle ne ferait rien de stupide! Je suis désolé Booth mais ce soir, je ne peux pas me passer de vous! Croyez bien que je le regrette….sincèrement. J'intercéderai personnellement si ça peut arranger les choses entre vous! D'accord?

- Oui monsieur, je comprends. Vous pouvez compter sur moi!

- Très bien. Quant à vous Perrota. Vous ferez ce soir votre travail d'accord? Mais ensuite je vous ferai muter. Je n'aime pas du tout votre comportement. Booth et Brennan même s'il n'y parait pas, sont ensemble depuis presque le début de leur collaboration. Alors une petite coureuse comme vous! Est loin de faire le poids contre ce partenariat exceptionnel! Contre cette femme remarquable! Mettez vous bien ça dans le crâne! C'est clair?

Perotta se retira, la tête base, enragée et vexée sous les regards curieux et peu compatissants des autres agents, présents dans le couloir et qui étaient sortis, eux aussi, entendant la dispute.

- Tu arrêtes de discuter Brenn! Tu fais exactement ce que je te dis!

- Mais…

- Tout ce que je dis! T'as téléphoné à ton copain sénateur?

- Oui mais je devrais avertir le FBI que…

- Que quoi? Qu'une des grosses têtes du Sénat veut que tu l'accompagne à cette soirée comme garde du corps! T'es dingue ou quoi? Pis ils avaient qu'à te faire confiance! T'es pas une minette! Tu peux combattre à mains nues et tirer à quatre vingt mètres sans rater ta cible alors ils avaient qu'à te faire confiance! C'est tout! On va leur montrer qu'une femme peut être sexy et terriblement efficace sur le terrain! L'un n'empêche pas l'autre! Tous des matchos! Ça m'énerve! Qu'elle mentalité!

Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas compris. Angéla, la douce Angéla était remontée à bloc contre la gente masculine. Il faut dire que l'abstinence était un facteur très aggravant sur ses humeurs ces derniers temps.

- Pis c'est pt'être des conneries, cette histoire de menaces contre le sénateur?

- Michaël ne plaisante pas avec ce genre de truc Ange! Il ne balise pas facilement et il n'a pas l'intention de risquer la vie de son épouse juste pour prouver qu'il en a…!

- Mais la tienne, ça ne le dérange pas?

- Tu ne eux pas comprendre Angéla! On s'est déjà sauver la vie mutuellement et en cas de coup dur, on sait pouvoir compter l'un sur l'autre!

- J'aime pas ça Brenn! J'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment!

- Tu sais que je ne crois pas à ce genre de chose Ange! Alors je ne changerai pas d'avis! Ce soir vingt heures, je débarquerai au bras de Mike, avec ton aide ou non!

Ses yeux défièrent Angéla qui capitula.

- OK! Donc on en était où? Ah oui, toi chez le coiffeur et pendant ce temps, je vais faire les boutiques pour te trouver une robe qui devrait faire fantasmer même un homme amoureux de David Boreanaz!

Pendant ce même temps et malgré son inquiétude, le professionnel qu'était Booth mit toute son expérience pour assurer la sécurité des grosses légumes participants à la soirée. Il briffa ses huit hommes, leur indiquant précisément les places qu'ils devaient tenir; expliqua ce qu'il attendait des deux couples plus Perotta, qu'ils devaient se fondre parmi les invités. On les avait placé à trois tables différentes mais proches de celle du sénateur menacé. Chacun partit ensuite se changer pour paraitre à la soirée avec l'obligation de porter pour les hommes smoking et robes habillées pour les femmes; (Et pas le contraire, c'eut été mal venu!)

Pas de nouvelle encore d'Hodgins. Toujours pas de tonalités sur les portables de Bones ou d'Angéla! Booth avait de plus en plus de mal à se concentrer sur ce qu'il avait à faire. Inquiet bien sûr pour la sécurité de Bones mais aussi pour ce malentendu que risquait de tout foutre en l'air!

Perdre Bones maintenant et après l'avoir aimé en silence depuis une éternité! Alors qu'elle commençait à le voir autrement que comme un coéquipier ou un ami! Vraiment!

Il lança contre l'armoire, un poing rageur et évita in extremis, de se couper avec les bris de glace qui dégringolèrent par terre.

Angéla fit plusieurs magasins avant de trouver La Robe. Elle n'était même pas en vitrine. Elle la trouva sur un portant, tout au fond du magasin.

On aurait dit une robe juste faite pour son amie! Taille trente huit. Bonnet quatre vingt quinze C. Brennan avait une poitrine magnifique! Haute, des seins fermes! Juste de quoi rendre un homme heureux de tenir ce sein, prisonnier dans sa paume! Pas trop petit, juste assez! Comme l'avait souvent murmuré Hodgins alors qu'ils étaient ensemble.

Un voile de nostalgie passa dans ses yeux mais elle le balaya vite. Pas le temps de s'apitoyer sur ton sort, Angéla! T'es aussi fautive que lui, après tout! Sweets avait raison parce qu'il n'avait pas tort! Vérité de la Palisse! Crétine!

Donc on reprend, aujourd'hui toute pour Brennan. Y'en a qui vont pas s'en remettre! Et Booth, vous avez intérêt à vous préparer car vous allez mourir en la voyant! Brenn pas séductrice! Pas sexy! Vampirique! Vous allez avoir l'adrénaline qui grimpe dans le cerveau! Enfin si vous en avez un!

Pis cette garce de Perotta! Comment on peut les comparer! C'est le jour et la nuit! La Belle et la Bête! Pis en plus, elle est blonde! Bon Ok, elle est mignonne mais blonde! Angéla, là t'es d'une mauvaise foi! Pardon. Je demande pardon à toutes les blondes mais elles ont pas à s'attaquer à Brennan! Y'a des choses qui ne se font pas, quoi!

Faut pas l'énerver notre Angie! Pis j'aime pas Perotta, moi! Arriver chez Booth avec du chili maison! T'en foutrais, moi!

Si elle n'avait pas débarqué, Booth et Brennan auraient passé la soirée ensemble, m'enfin!


	3. Chapter 3

**Épisode trois: faire silence**

La robe était rouge sang. Vampirique! Un décolleté plongeant à damner un saint! De fines bretelles qui dégageaient les épaules et rattachées savamment à de longs gants qui montaient au dessus du coude. . De quoi faire loucher la plus myope des taupes! La taille finement dessinée coupée dans un fin velours lisse en coupe Empire, rehaussant encore le décolleté. Comme Brennan était assez grande, la robe devrait juste lui arriver à la hauteur des genoux, laissant découvrir le bas de ses jambes aux mollets magnifiquement modelés. Elle avisa aussi une très jolie paire d'escarpins qui donnerait un rendu encore plus aérien à sa démarche.

Satisfaite de ces trouvailles, elle paya rapidement et partit retrouver Brennan chez le coiffeur. Les directives imposées par Angéla avaient été suivies à la lettre. Seul le maquilleur attendait de voir la robe pour déterminer le maquillage le plus adéquate.

- Peut-être pourriez- vous juste passer la robe devant vous afin que je puisse m'en inspirer! Fit l'artiste visagiste.

- Angéla cette robe est rouge! Je ne porte jamais de rouge! Je ne peux…

- Elle est exactement comme elle doit être Brenn! Rouge sang! Ils veulent du vampire, ils vont en avoir!

- J'adore cette coiffure, vous lui avez fait un rinçage? Ça se voit, ces mèches, juste au dessus, ont prit des reflets roux très sexy! Pis je craque sur ses boucles floues, ça fait petite maison dans la prairie! Angéla était exubérante. Puis ça rehausse la couleur de tes yeux! Tu es divines, ma chérie! Pour un peu, je tomberais amoureuse de toi!

Brennan se mit à rire. Angéla plaisantait! Enfin…non. Non elle plaisantait, c'était sur! Les yeux d'Angéla la rassurèrent. Ils étaient pleins d'affection, de connivence mais elle ne décela rien d'autre.

- Je t'ai fait peur hein?

- Absolument pas. Rit Brennan. Tu ne gâcherais pas notre amitié pour un truc aussi idiot que l'amour!

- Tut, tut, tut! T'y croyait pas mais t'en fais les frais! Alors?

Brennan resta enfin silencieuse, n'ayant plus aucun argument à donner.

- JE LE SAVAIS! JE L'AI TOUJOURS SU! JE SUIS LA MEILLEURE!

Angéla lâcha Brennan devant la résidence sénatoriale à dix huit heures trente pile. Et repartit vers son appartement sans penser à regarder sa messagerie.

Brennan avait oublié son portable dans sa voiture mais bon, c'était pas grave. Si quelqu'un voulait la joindre, il n'avait qu'à rappeler!

A la même heure, Booth et les treize agents sous ses ordres arrivèrent dans la grande salle de réception du Sénat. Une salle immense. Des serveurs affairaient sur les derniers détails; ici d'une table pour les fleurs, d'une autre redressant un couvert ou vérifiant la netteté d'une coupe de cristal. Un déploiement de luxe et de raffinement dont avaient assez peu l'habitude, Booth et ses collèges. Les deux femmes étaient très jolies et Parrada se savait belle mais sa moue boudeuse et colérique gâchait tout. Booth ne fit rien pour la faire revenir à de meilleures faveurs. Il voulait qu'elle accomplisse son travail. Point barre!

Perdu dans une auto critique sévère, il se demanda ce qui avait bien pu l'attirer chez les autres femmes qui avaient partagé sa vie. Blonde, rousse, métisse. Elles étaient toutes belles mais il n'avait jamais ressenti pour elles un amour si fort, si entier que celui qu'il éprouvait pour Bones. Même Rébecca, la mère de son fils n'échappait pas à la règle bien qu'il l'ait aimé mais avec beaucoup moins de force!

Sa Bones! Son cœur s'emballa juste à l'évocation de son nom! Il ferma les yeux et son visage apparu derrière ses paupières. Ses narines recréèrent son parfum. Ses oreilles, le timbre de sa voix. Sa main irradia encore la chaleur de son dos lorsqu'il y déposait sa main. Il se sentit merveilleusement bien! Tout allait s'arranger! Tout devait s'arranger! Il le fallait! Sinon il en deviendrait fou!

Cullen, du haut de la coursive qui surplombait la salle, vérifiait une dernière fois, des yeux, la place de ses agents. Les premiers invités arrivaient et étaient annoncés, à voix haute, dés leur entrée, pour être ensuite, placés selon le protocole.

La salle se remplissait. Les trois couples sous couverture, avaient déjà prit place quand la voix de l'entrée, prés de la large porte à deux battants en bois massif, annonça le Sénateur Michaël Colman et le docteur Tempérance Brennan.

Cullen tourna la tête brusquement tandis que Booth en faisait de même. Perotta qui jubilait intérieurement d'avoir évincer l'anthropologue à cette soirée, resta figée à l'approche majestueuse de sa rivale.

Aucun regard masculin ne put ignorer ce couple magnifique qui avançait, saluant table après table les connaissances du sénateur et comblant de compliments bien sur la célèbre romancière qui répondait modestement d'un sourire timide. Colman semblait tout de même très fier d'avoir à son bras, une si belle, intelligente et renommée compagne.

Ils plaisantaient l'un et l'autre comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis une éternité. Leur intimité se sentait sans qu'aucun geste déplacé ne vienne troubler leur représentation.

Booth voulu se lever mais ses jambes refusèrent de le porter. Elle croisa son regard avec des yeux plein de défi et sembla vouloir attirer Colman à leur table.

Celui-ci accepta de bonne grâce et salua la table, accordant à chacun quelques mots aimables sous le regard satisfait de Brennan, un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres.

Parrada quitta sa place brusquement et couru presque entre les tables, se précipitant vers la sortie.

Cullen claqua de la langue de mécontentement. Abandon de poste. Ça pouvait aller loin. Il était normalement conciliant mais Perotta l'avait déçu. Quand on ne contrôle pas ses nerfs, on a rien à faire au FBI! Elle avait terminé sa carrière. Pour Cullen, l'affaire était déjà réglée!

Il guetta Booth mais fut rassuré. L'agent spécial savait placer ses priorités dans les bons moments. Booth irait loin! Il s'assurerait qu'après cette mission, celui-ci reçoive une promotion bien méritée ! Sans être expansif , le supérieur hiérarchique, estimait beaucoup l'agent et savait que pour lui, le moment était difficile à gérer.

Les premières assiettes de hors d'œuvres arrivèrent. A la table du sénateur, Tempérance, Michaël et les quatre autres personnes devisaient sans que Booth ne les quitte des yeux. Un serveur vint vers leur table et Booth sentit ses entrailles se retourner? Son instinct lui soufflait de se tenir sur ses gardes! Pourtant le danger ne pouvait venir du serviteur. Brennan le vit aussi s'approcher et elle porta sa main à sa pochette, prés d'elle, sur la table, faisant semblant d'y chercher un mouchoir.

Sans que personne ne puisse le prévoir. Tout fut joué en quelques secondes. Deux coups de feu claquèrent. Personne ne réagit tant l'attaque et la riposte avaient été rapide. Le sénateur fut jeté de son fauteuil qui se renversa avec lui par Brennan qui visait le tireur entre les deux yeux et qui s'écroula raide mort, les yeux encore ouverts sur une surprise totale.

Brennan porta juste la main à sa poitrine sans un cri et tomba inanimée sur le sol qui commençait déjà à se couvrir de son sang.

Cullen dévala les escaliers, se préparant au pire, si Brennan mourrait Booth ne s'en remettrait pas.

Booth était figé sur place, debout, livide, blanc comme le plâtre. Incapable de la moindre réaction.

Puis on fit circuler les invités, laissant place autour des deux corps. Des ordres furent donnés. Des secours appelés. Qui trouèrent à peine, le brouillard dont le cerveau de Booth était entouré.

Colman s'agenouilla à côté de Brennan, écarta le pan de robe, dévoila un sein palpitant, constata l'ampleur des dégâts et saisit la main de l'homme prés de lui.

- Tu presses là! On doit arrêter l'hémorragie. Tu presses Fred!

Deux claques retentirent sur le visage de Brennan.

- Brennan! Bordel! Brennan, ouvres les yeux! Brennan, tu vas les ouvrir non de …

Elle rouvrit les yeux doucement, une grimace de douleur sur le visage.

- Hé…frappes-moi encore et…je me rappelais plus que …ça faisait un mal de chien! D'une voix saccadée.

Booth vécue la scène dans un cauchemar éveillé. Lui et Cullen debout, tout proche, dominaient Brennan couleur de lait.

- Hé, je te dois une vie! Mon ange gardien! Dit le sénateur d'une voix enrouée.

- Je saurai te le…. rappeler à l'occas, crétin!

Les ambulanciers arrivèrent sur ces derniers mots pour l'emporter vers les urgences.

Colman arriva en salle d'attente accompagné de Cullen, leurs visages étaient graves comme celui de Booth, d'Angéla et d'Hodgins, totalement ratatinés sur leurs sièges. Le temps n'était pas aux palabres, ni aux mondanités. Tous attendaient le verdict du chirurgien qui était encore en salle d'op.

Celui-ci arriva enfin et fut très rassurant sur l'état devenu stationnaire de la blessée et tous soufflèrent de soulagement.

Hélas Brennan fit un choc post opératoire et une allergie aux anesthésiants.

Les heures commencèrent à défiler lamentablement, s'étiraient comme des jours sans fin. Personne ne quittait le chevet de Brennan, perdue dans un coma profond. Angéla lui parlait de tout et de rien, se rassurant de sa propre voix. Hodgins s'était retiré dans le silence, cherchant sans rien demander, tant tôt un café ou un petit quelque chose à manger pour l'un ou l'autre. Booth ne se nourrissait que de café, au bord de l'épuisement nerveux mais continuait à triturer sa médaille de Saint Christophe en marmonnant des paroles inintelligibles mais certainement des prières; guettant le moindre battement de cil, la moindre pression de sa main entre les siennes, prouvant qu'elle revenait. Même Rébecca avait fait le chemin pour emmener Parker qui réclamant le docteur Bones et en qui Booth trouvait un peu de réconfort.

Au bout de trois jours, plus morts que vifs, le médecin leur interdit la chambre de la jeune femme s'ils n'allaient pas se reposer quelques heures.

Cullen passait plusieurs fois par jour, apportant soutien morale à son agent dans la détresse et aux fidèles fouines, amis de Brennan.

Ils étaient partis dormir chez Hodgins, refusant de se séparer pendant une telle épreuve. Il était neuf du matin, le quatrième jour lorsque leurs portables sonnèrent en même temps. Les secrétaires particuliers du sénateur les prévenaient que le docteur Brennan avait refait surface. Leur assurant que Michaël Colman était déjà parti.

Ils se précipitèrent dans la voiture de Booth et foncèrent vers l'hôpital presque réjouis mais seul, la voir, pouvait définitivement les rassurer.

La chambre deux cent dix sept semblait encore loin malgré les longues enjambées de Booth qu'Angéla et Hodgins avaient du mal à suivre. Les trois amis se regardèrent une dernière fois encore angoissés.

Sans frapper, Booth ouvrit la porte pour découvrir Bones, des larmes coulant sur ses joues, secouée par un fou rire douloureux! Elle se tenait la poitrine en la pressant désespérément pour atténuer la douleur provoquée par les spasmes d'hilarité.

- Arrêtes mais arrêtes donc! Tu vas faire sauter tous tes fils!

- dés…olé…c'est nerveux…peux pas …m'arrêter.

Tournant la tête sur les trois personnes interdites et ne sachant pas comment annoncer leur présence.

- Euphorique! Juste attendre que ça se tasse! Mais elle va bien! Je suis médecin mais là, je peux rien faire! Faut attendre.

Colman semblait un peu inquiet de la réaction de Booth. Il tenta de nouveau:

- Chaque fois c'est comme ça! Le fait de se réveiller vivante, ça la fait marrer!. Je vous raconte pas la fois où je me suis fait chargé par un solitaire, un sanglier d'au moins cent cinquante kilos. Il tentait de meubler la conversation, lançant des œillades suppliantes pour que Brennan se calme.- Ben, elle a tiré, pleine tête à cent cinquante mètres. Il a terminé sa course en la piétinant. Mais en se réveillant, elle riait! Cette fille est dingue!

Brennan continuait moins fort, c'est vrai mais de quoi faire penser, qu'effectivement elle était dingue!

Booth n'en pouvait plus et n'appréciait que très moyennement la scène et s'exclama en s'approchant

- Ok Bones. Tu veux me rendre dingue aussi? C'est fait! T'es contente? Nouvelle règle à partir de tout de suite, maintenant.

Les autres s'étaient redressés, interdits devant tant de détermination et surtout parce que Booth venait d'apostropher Bones en la tutoyant pour la première fois en cinq ans!

- Quand tu sors d'ici, je t'emmène à la maison, chez moi! Quand tu reprends le boulot, JE te dépose le matin et JE te reprends le soir! Le reste du temps, je te séquestre entre mes quatre murs .Interdiction de sortir. Je vais pas te laisser te faire tuer juste pour prouver que tu sais tout faire. Merde alors! Il souffla après cette tirade.

Je t'aime. J.E T'.A.I.M.E et Parker aussi, alors penses un peu à nous, tu veux! Sa voix s'était faite presque suppliante

Brennan ne riait plus et le regardait les yeux ronds.

- Et pour combien de temps agent Booth? Osa Cullen, arrivé en douce et faisant un clin à la jeune femme. Sérieux mais souriant intérieurement.

Son agent ne perdait pas pied facilement mais là…

- Je sais pas moi? Au moins jusqu'au quatrième millénaire!

- Autant dire perpette! Renchérit le sénateur riant de nouveau.

- Peut pas alléger un peu la peine? Vous êtes dur là! Reprit Cullen.

- Bon! On en reparle dans huit cent ans. Toujours les yeux dans les yeux de Bones.

- Mais…Booth..osa Brennan.

Une paire de lèvres dévorantes vint faire taire la jeune femme alitée.

- Ah vous aussi c'est comme ça que vous faites! Le meilleur moyen de faire taire une femme est de l'embrasser..! Pas vrai Cullen?

- Tout à fait d'accord! Mike.

- Eh! Ça vous dérange pas les…essaya de dire Angéla.

- Item! Finit Hodgins en faisant taire par le même procédé son artiste d'Amour.

**Fin: the end**

Cela vous a plu? Alors dites- le moi! Sinon on ne renouvelle pas pour une saison deux…


End file.
